Nakey
by SassyAni
Summary: sunny funny ficathon...i am late SORRY


RUBEANDDODO:

"He looks as if-as if he knew what I looked like without my shimmy. Tossing

her head, she went up the steps."

---------------------------------------------

I know he's coming. Even before brave Captain Butler's ship docks in the port, I know that he is coming to see me. By some sixth sense, I know Rhett will be here to visit me soon. I get shivers up my spine; if I was a weaker creature—such as Melanie Wilkes—I would probably faint!

Rhett will beg entrance to Miss Pitty Pat's by virtue of his heroics. He will present Miss Pitty Pat a box of the finest chocolates, and make her weak in the knees with tales of his escapades and exploits in the north. She'll call for her swoon bottle, and withdraw for the evening.

Melanie will sit, quiet as always. That annoying little prig will steal MY attention. She'll tell Rhett how brave he's been, and Melly will call Captain Butler a hero.

But I know the truth! He's a skunk, and he only wants to embarrass me! I don't know why Rhett always come back, but he always speaks in riddles he knows I can't understand. Why, he's almost as bad as Ashley!

Oh! He's here! Finally! I wonder what he's brought me?

--

"Scarlett dear, alone at last. How are you, my sweet?" Rhett smiled his best, roguish smile at Scarlett. For a moment, his eyes were filled with loving adoration. It was absolutely clear to Rhett why he loved Scarlett so much. She was so vibrant, so purely alive, that it was impossible for him to resist the draw of her glowing eyes.

"Don't call me that Rhett, it isn't proper."

"Well now, little miss prim! Since when do we bother with formalities? You and I, Scarlett, are two of a kind. We've known each other for far too long, and far too intimately, for you to withdraw now."

And suddenly Rhett was upon her. Scarlett was backed up against a table, as she attempted to escape. Rhett's eyes blazed, he was obviously not taking "no" for an answer. Scarlett would not avoid him any longer.

"Don't speak like that Rhett! Someone will hear."

Scarlett tried to move away, but Rhett trapped her. Like a wild animal, she searched for escape, but there was none. Rhett loomed over her, and his face approached hers.

"I've had enough of this, Scarlett. I won't stand for your behavior any longer. I have waited, and brought you gifts, and now it is time for a return on my investment. I have told you—I never do anything simply to be nice. I am expecting payment in full."

"Stop looking at me like that."

Scarlett pushed her way out of Rhett's embrace. He looks as if-as if he knew what I looked like without my shimmy. Tossing her head, she went up the steps.

Scarlett closed her door, filled with relief. She sagged against the door and could finally breathe.

"Scarlett open the door." Rhett's voice was loud, and it boomed.

"Rhett, you cannot be here! You must leave. Melly or Aunt Pitty Pat with hear you! I'll scream, I swear I will."

"You will do no such thing. Open the door, Scarlett. Open it, or I swear that I will knock it down and carry you out of here." Rhett's tone left no room for argument. Scarlett could not think. She opened the door.

There stood Rhett, and Scarlett was suddenly struck with how handsome Rhett was. He looked like a pirate, come to plunder riches and women—her.

"Rhett." Scarlett breathed out one word, before she was swallowed by the darkness…

--

"You my dear, are quite the surprise." Rhett grinned down at Scarlett, and gave her a kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Oh, go away, Rhett. Just go away!" Scarlett pressed her face against the pillows, as the tears spilled down her face.

"Tears? Scarlett, you know that your tears are the undoing of any man. I am no exception."

Rhett began to kiss the tears away. He was infinitely gentle, but Scarlett was too absorbed in her shame to notice anything.

"You've taken what you want, just leave me alone."

"Scarlett. Sweetheart." Rhett turned Scarlett's face until he could look her in the eyes. "You were a willing participate. I took nothing that was not offered. Now, dry those tears. There is no reason to cry. We did nothing shameful."

"We did! Oh, Rhett! Everyone will find out! I can't bear it. I must leave. Rhett, will you take me away from here?"

"Simply say the word, sweetheart. I'll take you anywhere your heart desires." Rhett could not believe his good luck. Not only had he finally fulfilled the fantasy that had been the cause of sleepless nights for years, but now Scarlett wanted to run away with him. There could be nothing better in the world than this—she would never think of Ashley again.

"I hate it here, Rhett! I hate those stupid old biddies that think I should still be mourning—why should I mourn if I'm glad my husband is dead? He was just awful! He wanted to hang on my skirts like a baby, not a man at all!"

"A man like me? Hmm."

"Rhett, will you take me away?"

"No Scarlett. I won't take you away. But I will marry you."

"Marry me? But you aren't a marrying man. That's what you said to me, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is what I said. But things have changed. It has been a long time since I told you that."

"I'm getting married!" Scarlett was grinning now. "I shall have the finest wedding that Atlanta has ever seen, and all those terrible old women will be green with envy. Oh, I want a house Rhett! An enormous, beautiful house! Please?"

"I will not trust you to purchase property, but I will buy you a house. And you can have any sort of wedding you want. Do you know why? I love you Scarlett."

Scarlett was shocked. Speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"Stop laughing at me Rhett. It is not funny."

"I do not jest, my dear. You are my sun and moon…"

"Fine!" But Scarlett didn't believe him, she was too busy thinking about her magical wedding.

Rhett started to kiss Scarlett, all over. He was passionate, as Scarlett had never imagined a man could be. "To think, now I finally know what you look like without your shimmy."


End file.
